Revenge Of The Messiah
by selena1715
Summary: Ten years, after commiting a crime and losing a trusting friend, John Rofle has everything a man could ever ask, a wife, a son and a wealthy life with his family. Everything soon changes when his sister,Rapunzel, held captived once before, returns, but it's not the end of his nightmare, someone from the past is trying to bring him down with revenge. Mafia style story.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge Of The Messiah...

Author: I don't own any character in this fanfic, but the idea of that story is mine, so everyone please be nice with me okay? I had deleted my story 'A dance to remember' a few weeks ago since I was going nowhere with it. I'm very sorry for those who loved it and wanted me to continue it, deeply I am sorry and as for 'The Mermaid and The Beast' I'm going to put on hold for a while, but who knows, I may finish it soon.

This story has some NonDisney characters too! Which don't belong to me! LOL!

...

Today was a bright day for a friday afternoon, even if you're visiting a friend at the Los Angeles National Cemetary.

Quasimodo was staring at that tombstone who his best friend's name was marked in that stone for forever. Almost ten years had been passed by since his best friend had died somewhere in Isarael.

The only friend that he had since high school, who stood up for him after watching him being beating by some other kids, he could still remember it, like it was yesterday:

_Flashback_

_Years Ago..._

_After the school's bell had rang, many kids were running to their lockers, to grab their bags and leave the school as fast as they could, just to get away from these stupid rules and starting the party at friday night till monday morning._

_But for Quasimodo, friday was like any other day to him and also a nightmare to him. Kids. Big ones who always knew how found him somewhere after school to bully him. He tried to keep it quiet for a while, putting a brave smile on his face, saying that everything was gonna be alright, but he knew that inside of him, he wasn't._

_He grew like any other kid, but he was considered as a monster because of his deformed appearance and kids liked to make fun of it. Populars ones, the most of it, liked too._

_However, that friday afternoon, didn't turned out like he excepted to be._

_-Hey! Knock off! You guys!"_

_A curled seventeen year old Quasimodo frozed when the bullies stopped to kick him up, all the attention was turned to the person who just yelled at them. Despite his injuries, Quasimodo managed to stand up on his feet. _

_The leader of the gang turned around to the person, with a smirk;_

_-What? Wanna fight?"_

_-Because no one can fights like Gaston!"replied another guy who pointed at the leader who was cracking up his knuckles but still the hooded person wasn't interested at fighting against a big guy like the black haired man in the blue football shirt._

_-Not interested! Sorry!"had responsed the hooded guy as he waved his hand at Gaston who just followed back._

_-What? Are you chicken? Hey guys! Haven't you heard this one? He's chicken!"_

_Quasimodo just wished to walk away from this nightmare, he didn't wanted nobody to get hurt because of a loner like him. All the gang snorted at the joke that their leader had told._

_-He is hot! I have to say! But not as much as Gaston!"replied an blonde girl, an cheerleader perhaps. To this, Gaston, proudly walked to the hooded guy, confident as he was always._

_-If he's not going to fight me, maybe I can punch him up for good!"he said back preparing to fight and threw his first punch to the hooded guy who dudged him, easily._

_Gaston tried over and over, but still, the hooded guy seemed to stop his attacks in every move, Quasimodo gulped at that last move when Gaston tried to do, but the hooded guy had grabbed his hand and twisted, boy that must hurt! Quasimodo, horrified like the others, could had heard Gaston's wrist cracking up its bones._

_-Try and attack an inoncent kid who looks twice harmless than you, I will paralyze that arm of yours! Got it?"had threatened the hooded guy to the taller guy._

_-Or else? What? You think I'm gonna cry? I'm not done YET!"he shouted using his other arm to punch him, but like before, his rival dudged it again and with his free arm, took Gaston's, the one he held and he threw his whole body ,from two miles away from him,behind his back, like kung-fu. Everybody were stunned by that boy's strength, he looked harmless than Gaston, but you may never know with whom you're dealing with, so, do not judge a book by its cover or you might be surprised when you finish the book._

_-Ah! My God! Gaston!"_

_-Buddy! You ok?"_

_-Jesus! Gaston! Are you hurt?"_

_-Fucking shit!"_

_-Double Fucking shit! Man!"_

_Everyone rushed to Gaston's side leaving an horrified Quasimodo who walked to the hooded guy as he watched him. _

_He was taller, same height like his bully, not much stronger than him,but still he managed to get rid of an guy like Gaston, he wored a long gray sweatshirt, hiding his face with his hoodie, some tight blue jeans and with some old nikes shoes._

_-You okay?"_

_Quasimodo shook his head, getting out of his thoughts as his savior turned around to ask him if he was okay._

_-Uh...Yeah..."_

_The guy put his hoodie down, revealing his long strawbery hair falling on his shoulders, he had these pierced blue eyes that could make a girl's heart melt. Somehow, it had made sense to him, he had seen that guy before._

_Adam Lawson, he was named, but everyone at school gaved him a nickname, The Beast, because of his bad temper in the past,but he seemed to have changed now, he's a lot of calmer than he was before, however he had heard._

_-Glad to know..."responded Adam to the hunchback, giving him an comforting smile before he turned himself to the rest of the gang who helped Gaston to get up from his downfall._

_-So? Who's next?"_

_End of Flashback_

Ten years later, he is now respected by everyone and an accomplished writer, thanks to Belle Rofle,an well known writer also, who discovered him to be a great storyteller, if it wasn't for her, he woudn't be what he is right now.

-Hey Quasi!"

The hunchback raised his head up to that friendly and voice that he had recognized:

-Al! Eric! Hercules!"he called them back as they walked closer with flowers bouquets with them to the beloved tombstone, Eric had sighed at that, when they approached it near by Quasimodo.

-Oh boy! I still can't not believe the fact that he isn't here anymore!"

-It's been ten years man! I still feel like it was only yesterday that we had found out..."had replied Aladdin staring at the tombstone, like it was trying to finish his answer.

-That he was dead, yeah quite shocking..."had finished Quasimodo for him.

-True, Rofle had told us, I cannot imagine what Belle went through to survive that, believe me, I wouldn't if it happened to me, guys..."had replied Hercules as they turned up their heads to him, annoyed, he gived them a lame look to their faces.

-What?"

-If you had the chance to have a relationship with Megara, maybe.."had replied Eric.

-I don't know why she kept rejecting you through, you seem to be the nice guy into this..."had said Aladdin.

-And she's a bitch, seriously, man, what do you see in her?"followed Eric back to the red haired guy in a blue suit.

-Well, I don't know, I just know that she needs...Well...You know what I'm talking about! No?"asked Hercules trying to find an good excuse, but to the eyes of his friends, he knew that they didn't bought his answer. The three of them were smart enough to know that Hercules will always have to try to win Megara's cold heart, but at the end, like always, he'll get ditched with another guy.

-A shoulder to cry on? You mean? Esmeralda used to do that on me when she was upset, she only liked me as a friend and when we had all gradueted, except for Adam, she went out with the popular guy at school, remember?"asked Quasimodo back to Hercules who only shrugged his shoulders, feeling uncomfortable about this conversation.

-Yeah, Gaston?"

-Nah, it was Pheobus..."

-Oh Yeah...Sorry, Quasi, it's been ten years already..."

-And she's about to marry Philip very soon, so I think that thing with Pheobus, just didn't last, most like the others, I guess..."had followed Eric, trying to stop that early fight between Hercules and Quasimodo.

-You can say that..."replied this one back.

Hands on his pockets, Aladdin stared at the tombstone, sighing sadly at it. Adopted, when he was a baby by two chefs, he used to live as a poor guy, everyone called him 'the streetrat' at school, because he would always had to steal something, nothing dangerous, but something in order to survive back then. Now, he's almost twenty-seven year's old and a well paid lawyer, his adoptive parents were so proud of their son, they knew that from the instant of adopting him, that he'll have a better future here in Los Angeles than any other place.

-Yup, she liked to go around guys until Pheobus camed in the picture..."replied the black haired man in the black suit.

-He was something, no?"asked Hercules to the others.

-She had found what she has been looking for, I think..."followed Quasimodo back, Eric peeked at him, with a frown.

-You don't seem to agree with us, uh? Quasi?"

-Well...To be honest, I don't know with whom she is, right now.."had sighed the short defigured man back.

-She's with Philip, man, Eric had just said that!"replied Hercules rolling his eyes up in annonyance.

-I got it! Big guy!"

Eric just sighed at these two, even if he tried to stop these two, they will soon start fighting each other again. For today, he wasn't wearing anything that had to do with wealth since he took a week off to see his pals, Herc, Al, Quasi, Shang and Naveen. Like Quasimodo, he wored a simple white long shirt with sleeves, with a blue tight jeans along with black boots. Eric was one month older than he others and worked hard as an journalist, but today it was a memorial day for the six of them, including Shang and Naveen in the circle.

They used to be the Seven Brothers Club along with Adam,at high school, but since he wasn't here, they just disbanded the club, but they stayed in touch after school was over.

Unfortunately, Shang and Naveen just couldn't come with them, because of their work, both of them were dectectives and could hardly go out with their busy schedule, but they promised, that they'll come by to the cimetery soon, when they'll be out of duty.

And for Hercules, he was trying to find a job, that was the reason of why he wored a suit. With a degree in hands, he tried to find others places to work, instead of staying with his parents or even working for them. He always been a dreamer, the more he gets the head on the clouds, the more he would get lost. That's what his pals had been trying to say to him, like about falling in love with a woman who doesn't want to do anything with you, just using you, would be enough to get hurt. Hercules had heard that line many times, but still it didn't get through his head yet.

After a few minutes of silence, the boys felt that some strange wind was taking place in their spot.

-Well, it's getting more colder today..."he said back, feeling the wind going through his hair, the others all looked up at the sky.

-Summer is ending soon and fall will be settling soon, so yes, it's getting more colder than ever"had explained Quasimodo sarcastically and annoyed by the wind.

-I should had brought my jacket with me! Jesus! that stupid wind!"had cursed Eric holding both his arms, trying to get some heat to himself.

-True..."had said Aladdin as his body was starting to shiver, making his teeth quiver also.

-What would Adam say to us, in a situation like this?"had asked Hercules to the three guys, refering the weather.

-He would had said something like 'Get your fucking asses inside, right way! Or I'm gonna kill you both! And at the end, he would had laughed at us, for making ourselfs look more stupid!"had replied Eric between two giggles as Aladdin followed laughing at that line.

-Oh yeah! Like the time, at his father's lodge, we all went there for sking and snowboring and a huge storm camed! He threatened us to get back home or else, so even if we couldn't make at home in just thirty seconds , he would had make us stay outside at the mountains, all naked like assholes!"

-And it actually happened..."had said Quasimodo at the end as they all laughed at that memory and boy, it was quite a huge scare that Adam once gave them back then.

-But he was a good guy, I have to say, he seemed badass, at first, but he grew and getting to know us..."had replied Hercules back stopping to laugh,leaving a small smile on his face.

-He loved a woman and helped her to follow her dream that camed true..."followed Quasimodo.

-He was a great friend too..."followed Eric.

-And he still had scolded us too...But I'll miss that..."had completed Aladdin staring at the tombstone, as one by one had landed down the flowers they brought for keeping his spirit in peace.

But as soon they were starting to leave the tombstone, Eric felt that the wind was getting more stronger than ever, summer is coming to an end, for sure, but it shouldn't be that cold until late october. That was strange.

As Eric was starting to left behind, he called the guys:

-Hey guys!"

All of them turned around, at him, confused:

-What?"all of them asked at the same time, Eric looked around, like he was about to get caught by someone.

-You may call me crazy, but do you feel like the wind is trying to say something to us?"

-Like what?" asked Quasimodo, trying to protect himself from the wind with his arms.

-I don't know, it's just...Well...Like someone was spying on us?"

-Like who? The Holy Spirit? You must be kidding me! Eric! You better keep your head on vacation, not on pappers!"scolded Hercules over a worrying Eric.

-It's okay, Eric, we'll love you, even if you're getting crazy!"had teased Aladdin back.

-AL!"

-Don't freak out! Man! I was just kidding, we all had a hard day today, but it's gonna be okay, get some rest man! We all need some too..."had assured the black shaggy haired guy as he walked over Eric, putting a arm on his shoulders, as he walked with him, trying to comfort him.

Still, the journalist wasn't so sure as he wished to be, as he walked with the others, he still kept wondering like:

-Hope, you're right man..." they rushed away in hurry as the wind was soon replaced by huge and violent storms.

Meanwhile...

...

-Oh! Man! This is it! I'm retiring already!"had whined an tweenty-seven year old dectective, Naveen,as he had smashed himself into his seat just before he put his head on his desk, tired after a long running case.

-You're not the only one here, so stop whining like a girl! Nav!"had said Shang sitting before him as he massaged his temples,before leaning his back on the chair and putting his crossing legs into Naveen's desk.

-You should get your own office! Li!"had groaned Naveen whose face was still on the desk, when he had heard Shang's legs on his desk.

-I'm too tired to go and sleep in my desk! Helga's gonna kill us if she still boss us around in five years..."had replied the tweenty-eight year old chinese dectective to his partner.

Since they both finished high school, the two them got themselfs to the police academy, instead of going to university. Shang's father was once a well respected dectective in his younger years, but he had soon retired, because of a serious injury, he had started drinking and moved away to Japan, leaving his son alone at home. Shang promised himself that he will not ending up like his failling father and vowed that he will do the best he can as a police officer same as Naveen. As for his partner, he camed here, to prove that he will fight and bring justice to the people who deserve it. Six years later, they got theirs wishes, both of them were promoted as dectectives, they are now playing with the big guys now.

Naveen raised up his head and pushed himself to his chair as he eyed his watch, from his left arm and had sighed at the time.

-It's six o'clock, already, I think we just had missed the reunion with the others..."

-It's been ten years, man, even if I'm not into these emotional things, I still can't not believe that 'The Beast' isn't here anymore..."had said Shang as he lossen up his black tie from his suit, as he followed back, looking to a framed picture who was on Naveen's desk.

The Seven Brothers Club, all together, smiling like cocky brothers as one and for the last time.

-Those were the great times..."

Naveen nodded as he took the picture with his right hand and had smilled at it, feeling nostalgic at these memories.

-High school period, man, Belle had took this picture back at Adam's lodge even before we had left it to go back to an much more warmer place called Los Angeles...You remember the time, when we all had to stay outside, all naked? Just because we didn't maked to Adam's place in time like he had said?"had said the tanned guy,trying not to break in laughter as he looked up at Shang, who was laughing at that memory.

-Haha! That was a good one!"

-And he spared Belle from ending like us!"

-What an asshole he was!"

-My butt stayed blue for at least two days and my junk was stuck to the ice!"

With that, Shang had explosed in a maniac laughter as he balanced himself with the chair, that memory back at the mountains was just so funny to bare, but not Naveen who frowned at his partner's so called respect for him.

-What a friend you are! Laughing at that incident, I could had stayed in there! You know?"

-And we would had called you, the naked guy whose junk was stuck to the ice! Haha! Thank God! There weren't any piranha around back then!"had said Shang still laughing at that moment as Naveen had put the famous framed picture back on the desk, at his right side, before Shang.

-I still cannot believe that he isn't here anymore...it's sad..."

-Wanna a hug? Between partners? I mean..."had said Shang regaining his serious to Naveen who just shock his head.

-No, thank you..."

And after a moment he asked back to his partner, putting his elbows on his desk, to look at him, closely.

-Do you think that Rofle has something to do with it?"

-With what? You mean?"

-I mean, back in Iserael, don't you think that something happened over there?"

-You mean The Beast and Rofle?"

-Yeah!"

The chinese guy shrugged his shoulders at that answer:

-I have no idea, man,the reason they went there was for an fencing competion or whatever, all I knew it was that Rofle called everyone, including you and I, that Adam was found dead for an unknown crime that he had commited...which I still don't buy it through.."

-Me either, I cannot think that Adam did that, I mean murdering someone, no! I'm not buying it!"had said Naveen as he stood up from his chair and walked to the door who was left open as outside many others police officers were taking theirs calls.

-You're not the only one here, man! I still don't believe it too..."had said Shang angrily as Naveen had put his hands in his pockets from his black pants, shaking up his head.

-When Belle had heard it from Rofle, she just had broked down and had cut her wrists...Jesus...If Meg hadn't camed into the house, she would had run out of her blood..."

-She sure had loved him, pretty much back then, what had made her go on? by the way.."had asked Shang turning his seat to Naveen.

-I don't know, maybe her son Alex was the reason to survive, I guess and Rofle as her husband..."

-Don't ask, Nav, I feel like I'm gonna puke if I still hear that name..."had groaned the chinese guy as he scratched the back of his hair.

-They were friends, best friends, even if Rofle wasn't in the club..."had sighed Naveen to Shang's amusement.

-You know why we called our group The Seven Brothers Club?"had asked Shang to the taned leaning guy at the door who just shrugged, like he didn't knew the answer.

-Because, we all looked diferent, Eric was shy, Quasi, romantic, Herc, naive, I, myself, competive, you, the idiot with his bunjo, Aladdin, the funny guy and Adam, the honest guy with an bad temper, that's what had brought us closer like brothers should be..."he had explained as Naveen raised an eyebrow, confused at the word 'banjo' that his partner had said.

-Me? The idiot with his banjo? I used to charmed the ladies back at school, you know? You've could had called me 'the charming guy' into your list!"

-For me, you're still the idiot with his banjo and nothing much.."had finished the chinese dectective as he put his hands behind his head and had closed his eyes, getting for a short nap, leaning himself much more to the chair.

Naveen had cursed silently as he watched his partner falling allsleep in that chair, angrily, until he had heard a woman, probably an police officer, calling his name:

-Naveen! You have to take that call!"

-Yeah, take that call! Nav! "had said Shang who got awake after the phone started ringing.

Yup, the black phone from his desk was ringing out loud, Naveen just rolled his eyes at this.

-Thanks Nakoma!"he called back to the woman who just runned away from the door, Naveen walked to his desk and had sit to his chair, just before he took the phone as he said, annoyed.

-Dectective Naveen, at your service and welcome to hell!"he sarcasticly had said as he listened more to the caller and eyed Shang,angrily.

-Yeah, he's right here, Koccum, I'm passing you to him, man.."had said Naveen before giving the phone to a sleepy Shang, who yawned at the phone.

-What does he wants? Can I get some sleep in a while?"

-Don't know, ask uncle Koccum and you'll see!"

The chinese dectective had groaned as put the phone to his ear, lefting an big yawn.

-Seriously, man, you have to call me from the bunjo's phone? how did you knew that I was there with him?"

_-Just a coincidence, that's all, anyway, you need to listen carefully of what I'm about to say, because it's not good at all..."_had warned Koccum at the line.

...

Author:So? How was it? the second chapter is coming soon! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Liked so far? Some suspense stuff might come soon!**

...

_-Just a conincidence, that's all, anyway, you need to listen carefully of what I'm about to say, because it's not good at all..."_had warned Koccum at the line.

-Okay, go ahead..."had said Shang as he felt that something bad happened, he eyed Naveen who was trying to get what Koccum was saying to Shang on the phone as he waited an answer from his partner.

In all of sudden, Shang's eyes had widened in anger and surprise.

-What? WHAT?" he had exploded as he almost fell down from his chair as Naveen felt fear going into his mind, he waited for Shang to explain.

-What? Is she alive? At least?"

-What the hell is going on?"whispered Naveen not aloud to his partner who put a hand to the speaker phone on hold, as he said:

-Milo and Koccum, they're on the phone..."

-I knew that, but still, what the hell is going on?"

-Hold on! Yes Milo?"had asked the chinese dectective as he waved with his free hand to Naveen to wait. His partner leaned himself to his chair, folding his arms against his chest as he waited for his partner to finish.

-She escaped from her tower? A tower? Really seriously Milo?"had continued Shang trying to believe what Milo was saying, even if it sounded unreal, even Naveen raised an annoyed eyebrow at that answer.

_'Now, he's getting all the good stuff to himself! What a hypocrite bastard he is!'_ He thought back as he watched his partner repeated any answer from the caller.

-She went out with her hair? How the heck did she that? Oh come on! You must be kidding me!"

_-It is true! I'm tellin ya! Everyone in the team is inspecting the tower for clues...includding that long golden hair coming from the basement right now!_"had answered Milo on the phone. Shang, still shocked, stared at Naveen, who was also shocked, murmured silently:

-She used her hair to escape? WTF?"

-Shut up! idiot!"had almost yelled Shang back at his partner while Milo, still on line, had said:

_-Pardon me?"_

-Not you! I meant Naveen! Anyways, how did you had found the girl?"

-_An anonymous call, I guess, someone had called 911 for police and we all had rushed in as fast as we could and so we got ourselves into the forest. There was a young woman, around twenty-three year's old,was lying down on the ground, uncounscious..."_

As Milo was describing up the picture, Shang had put his legs down on the floor and started to take notes, writting over and over on his notebook. The phone was held between his ear and shoulder while he wrote Milo's discovery.

-Did anyone else was present at that time when the call was made?"

_-Nope, only that woman was present when we had camed, no one else was present..."_

-Any bloodstains? Was she bruised up that badly?"

_-Like she was beaten up by drunk guy? You mean? Pretty much! There was blood everywhere ! Koccum couldn't held any longer, as he was almost about to turn green, he immediately called an helicop, right away! You guys should had seen his face! It was so funny!"_had laughed the genious on the phone.

-And I suppose you had found that 'tower' from the bloodstains and that long hair, I guess?"asked Shang as he rolled his eyes to that.

_-You can say that..."_had said Milo trying to regain his serious.

-And that long hair?"

_-Golden blonde and seventy feet, from what I know, that girl had brown short hair, when we had seen her. So I suppose that she had cut it or someone had done it for her, but that's only my theory..That's pretty creepy uh?"_

-How long? You just said?"asked the cop as he almost got himself choked , as he couldn't believe it of what that genius was saying to him.

-Oh boy, this case doesn't seem to look good at all, huh?"had spoked Naveen who was sitting at the edge of his desk right in front of his partner,trying to guess what Milo was saying. Shang only had shook his head as he regained control of the phone.

-Did the team had found someone else in that tower?"

_-We're still looking for it..."_

-And the girl? Who is she? When you had found her in that laying position you had said?"had asked Shang as he could hear Milo sighing at the speaker.

_-To be honest, I don't know, I only saw her on the ground like any other dead victim that I had seen, that she was very bruised up and I mean very badly! She is in now in that hellicopter, rushing up for the nearest hospital as we speak"_

-Dead? You say?"

_-Let's just say uncounsious for now on! Okay?"_

-And where is that tower? By the way?"

-_Somewhere in an unknown forest, Corona something, I don't get it..."_

_-_National Corona, huh?"had guessed Naveen annoyed as his partner shrugged at that answer, as Milo followed:

_-Whatever is called, you guys need to come here, cause we'll have to deal with a possible murder case and right now..."_

-How can it be a possible 'murder' case? Milo? You just said that she was uncounscious!"

_-Well Koccum had said so-! HEY KOCCUM! DON'T SNATCH THE PHONE FROM ME!"_had yelled Milo on the phone, before someone else had answered it:

_-Never mess with the turtle! My friends! He may look lazy, but you know what they always say, 'Never judge a book by its cover' At the end, the rabbit had lost the race! Remember that story?"_had said Koccum back after he took the phone from a screamy Milo, both Shang and Naveen gulped hard.

-Koccum, huh?"asked Naveen guessing up that someone else took over the call, Shang sighed at that.

-What's that suppose to mean?" he followed back as the cop on the phone, had explained the meaning of the story in his own words.

-_Your father was working on a missing case, remember? A baby girl named Rapunzel Rofle turned out missing. Her parents, Leah and governor of the year, Radcliffe Rofle, had filed her missing ,twenty-three years ago. At that time, your dad was investagating it but left it unsolved because of his drinking problem, remember?"_

Shang groaned at that part when Koccum had mentionned his father's drinking, he hated to admit, but he didn't liked the native american's guts, even if he was only joking, his girlfriend Nakoma looked like an angel compared to her rebelious boyfriend.

-What my father has to do with this case?"

_-Since he isn't in the place anymore, you and Naveen need to start on working on it! Got it? The rabbit was your father and you are the turtle right now!"_

-And the baby missing case? Does it had to do anything with that possible 'murder' case?"had asked Shang rolling up his eyes, hoping that story with the turtle and rabbit would end right away. As Koccum also wanted to finish this conversation, but he let it out:

_-I would had said 'attempt' murder case,you know? The girl was still alive, but she had a nearly failing pulse. Anyways, we're still searching, we'll find out soon or later of what had happened in that tower..."_he had explained as an frighting Naveen jumped out from his desk when Shang slammed the phone back in its place,very hard and in anger.

-Argh! I'm so confused! Thanks to that bastard!"he growled had said as he stood up and walked to the door.

-Yup, you can also thank someone else too..."had said Naveen as he pointed the crashed phone on his desk, still frightened by his partner's sudden anger.

-And he had to brought that period with the drinking problem that my dad once had, when he was working on a missing case, that still remains unsovled..."

-A baby went missing? Twenty three years ago? Seriously?"had asked Naveen curiously, as he stood up from his chair to join his partner, who only had sighed at that.

-I had heard of it, a newborn baby girl, Rapunzel Rofle, was a missing case that my dad was trying to invastigate back in the past but because of his drunken problem, he just had to drop the case..."

His friend had dropped his mouth at this, really unbelievable and so stupid! He had thought.

-Just like that? Come on! Why made him stop?"

-He was sick! Remember? He had to find help, or whatever that 'help' was to him!"

-But it's not a reason to drop a case like that! Who took it over? Later?"had said Naveen angrily at Shang who had just said:

-Powathan, I guess, but even, it wouldn't had been a surprise if they hadn't found anything on that case, yet..."

-What's that suppose to mean? Li?"

-There weren't any clues, Nav, no blood, no footprints, no suspects,no baby, nothing at all! Nada! Like the baby had vanished from this world along with the person who took her away! They couldn't find anything because there weren't any clues at all! So I guess, they put that case to the 'unsovled' section and move on.."had explained Shang with a frown as he crossed up his arms against his chest as he spoke to an confused Naveen who was rubbing his temples, trying to get what his partner was saying.

-Until now?"he had said back to his partner who just shrugged, not convinced.

-Don't know, man, this woman could be Rapunzel, but we can always be wrong..."

-Does your dad still has that missing case somewhere in here? I'd like to peek an eye into it!"had said his friend with the idea of re-checking that case, but still, Shang replied the same answer:

-I just told you, Nav, we're not even sure if that woman is that famous Rapunzel as we speak!"

-Have you heard the word DNA? Man? I agree with you, we can't be sure if she is Rapunzel Rofle, but still, it won't hurt if we try, no?"had asked Naveen back with a smirk.

-We can look at it, but I'm not sure if it will help us..."

-Great! I'll go and fetch it!"had cut Naveen as he was about to leave, but Shang held him back:

-Wait, first, let's just hope that she'll make out at the hospital alive and we can later ask for her version of her being captive,for such a longtime, if she remembers..."he had followed as Naveen stopped his move as he looked back at his partner, in a fuzzy way.

-You mean, she wouldn't remember anything at all?"

-I don't know about 'abuse' but from what I had heard, it can be traumatic, like ending up anmesic or crazy enough to kill someone...So we better get going!"had said Shang as he rushed out from the office. Leaving Naveen dumb on his own. The dectective had slapped himself for standing here like a fool, grabbed his coat and keys and rushed out.

-What about Rapunzel's missing case file?"he asked as he managed to catch Shang behind.

-We'll check later..."

-So where are we going?"

-First: let's go to the forest that Milo had mentionned and second: we can go to the hospital to check out on that woman. Three: we'll try to find that person who made that call and as for four: we have to get some clues that can lead us to the kidnapper..."had said the chinese dectective in hurry.

-And five?"

-Go and get that son of a bitch! Who did you think?"

-And Helga into this?"

-Who cares about her! Let's just hope that she won't kill us when we return! Okay? Now cut it off!"had finished Shang hopping that Naveen would stop questioning him as they both had left the police departement.

...

The next day...

While she tried to work on her computer, since this morning and still on her blue nightgown and her long brown curly hair in a total mess , twenty-six year's old Isabelle Rofle was still working on her novel,since she got up in order to finish it, but she just couldn't or maybe don't wanna finish at all, since she was almost losing it on her taped words.

_'I feel like I go nowhere with this work!' _she had thought as she ate the rest of her eggs on her plate and trying to tape something on her computer that was on the table, infront of her sight.

-Which tale has no happy ending? I don't know!"she exclaimed to herself out loud, closing up her computer, as she saved the rest of her work to 'save' as she let out a big yawn coming from her mouth.

-My story has an happy ending, no?"had asked an familiar voice behind her back, the young woman turned around to that voice who belonged to her husband.

John Rofle

There he stood in her sight with a bright smile on his face, in his grey suit, like an accomplished bussiness man should be with his hands in his pockets, his red long hair tied in a ponytail. A twenty-seven year old man with a brillant career in his hands, like his father Radcliffe Rofle is also.

However, Belle still didn't know the reason of why she had married him for or even the reason of why she stayed with him in this wedding with 'friendship' as she called.

Since she had lost Adam, due to a crime he had commit and had got killed back in the streets of Iserael, John had been with her since she was facing an breakdown and had agreeded to help her to raise the child she was carrying, even if it was to marry her, so she wouldn't had to struggle alone with her child.

Years had passed, she is now an romance novel writer, both Adam and John had encouraged her to follow that dream which camed true, but still, why isn't she happy at all?

Maybe because she doesn't have an fairytale at all, like she used to read on the books with her, hanging around at school, years before, but she was only escaping the reality with her fairytale books.

And here she was, married to that accomplished man,an intelligent nine year old son, having a beautiful house, friends from high school, a good career ahead for her, everything should shine for her? No?

Somewhere in her heart, it could tell that she was still mourning about her first lost love, but John had noticied that and it had drive him mad, sometimes.

-You can say that, I'm just trying to end up that story, in a very dramatic way, you know?"she had asked him, putting her elbow on the table, leaning up her cheek to her palm as she wacthed him making up his tie, looking up himself to the mirror.

-And your story is about?"

-About a young mother, having a love affair with a cop, because she can't endure her husband anymore, so the two of them are planing to stop him, before he could do too much damage..."

-Why?"

-Because, he is abusing her, everyday and when he has the time to do it, so you get the ending..."she had answered sarcastically behind his back. As he stopped to manage his grey tie, John had sighed and turned around to face her. Somehow, Belle knew how to make him angry and he just doesn't like it.

-I said that I was sorry about last night!"he had exclaimed back, defending himself, however Belle didn't felt convinced enough. Her heart was telling her to stand up to John and face him, instead of being afraid of him, but her mind was telling her to escape and to endure the pain that he was giving her.

-When you were drunk? Of course!"

-I had nightmares, you know? Horrifying nightmares!"

-And you think, by poisoning yourself with liquor will help?"she had asked him, standing from her chair to face him.

-Do you even know why am I having nightmares for?"

-No, for what?"

John walked up to his wife, hoping he won't do anything stupid as she just dared him to do, but as he was about to raise his hand up, he heard:

-Good morning! Dad!"

Belle sighed in relief when she had heard her son Alexander 'Alex' coming into the place. She knew that once Alex was in the place that she was sharing in it, John wouldn't hurt her, since he can't bare his son watching him, getting violent toward his wife. John turned around to see that little man whom he loved so much, like he was his own son.

-Well, good morning to you too! Alex! I see you're all dressed up!"had joked his father looking up at that small figure standing before him and Belle. Alexander Rofle, was small and skinny for his age, but with time, he will get taller and strong like his father. He had his mother's brown hair with these rebelious locks who kept falling and hiding his piercing blue eyes from the sky, he wored his blue uniform, an darker blue vest and a shirt with sleeves, but with an lighter blue, underneath, along with some black pants and his shoes.

-Can't go without it! No?"had joked Alex as his parents had laughed at that line, trying to regain his serious, John had walked to his son, with both arms on each side of his waist,as he asked:

-You ate breakast? Because a big man like you, needs some protein, if he wants to get much more stronger!"

-I'm a big guy! Dad! Look at me!"had revealed Alex, proudly and excited umping up and down, that made his father laugh.

-Okay, alright, I believe you, but you know what? You're my favorite big guy! Come here!"he had said as he oppened up his arms wide enough as Alex went to give his father a bear hug.

Watching them bonding like that, had melted Belle's heart back in the past, but it was all different now, John used this opportunity to say to Alex that everything was okay between them, which wasn't at all. Belle knew that one day or another, Alex will have to face reality very soon, like watching his parents fight each other. However, she hoped, that someday, he will never catch them fighting or even worse, catching his father beating his mother from far away. Alex has a bad temper and when he lose it, it can get bad sometimes, even at school. Belle couldn't help it but to watch John and Alex hugging each other, she gave an simpathy smile at that moment.

_'My poor Alex, how will he react to the truth that John and I had been keeping hiding, from all these years?'_

-Well, son, wanna hear some good news? I will be driving you to school today! What do you think?"had John as he pulled himself from the hug, suddenly, Alex's smile was gone when he had heard that, he looked back at his mother,who had jumped like she was caught in a day-dream :

-But I thought that mom was going to drive me there?"

_'Oh no! I had forgot!'_

Belle tried to explained herself to Alex, the 'real' reason of why that idea had slipped out of her mind, but John did it, anyways.

-Your mother has some 'important' work to do and a story to finish, that can't wait...any longer, right Belle?"had explained her husband to his wife, like an clearing memo, Belle had sighed at that trick, thinking that she will easily get scared like that, well he was so wrong about it.

-I'm so sorry Alex, with the work that I have to do, it slipped out from my mind, but I promise that I'll make it up to you!"

-Maman.."

-Come over here..."

Alex left his father's side so that he will be in his mother's arms, like she told him to do.

Belle held him tighter like she didn't wanted him to leave her, after all, even if he gets older and taller in the future, he will still remain her baby, hers only and not John's who was watching that precious moment between mother and son.

-Maman.."

-I promise you, Alex...Don't doupt that, okay?"she followed back as she could feel his shoulders moving up like he had no other choice, but to believe her.

-Okay, if you say so.."

-I'm telling you, I will, no worries!"

-Alright.."had sighed her son, like he was still unsure about it, Belle rubbed his back, like she was trying to stop him from crying.

-I love you, Alex..."she whispered, kissing him on his head as she give John an warning glare, while he just stood there, silent,looking up at her with some angry eyes as he clamped up his fists,holding up his anger for later.

-I know you do, mom.."had said Alex as he looked up to her, the young woman smiled at her son's inocence, putting one of his brown locks away from his eyes, she sighed at these blue eyes.

Like she had seen 'him', a person from the past, being born again, somewhere in her son.

-Well, Alex, we should probably be going no? Get your bag, while I'll get mine! Okay?"had said the man of this house as he both had woked up Alex and Belle from their moment.

-Sure dad! See ya later! Mama!"had said Alex back to his mother who just chuckled at her son's accent. At this age, her son always had the fun to mix the two languages of his parents, english and french. As Alex walked out to go back into his room to get his bag, John turned back his attention to Belle as his softer side of him turned into anger, but still, he was trying to keep things calm. He was angry at Belle who just tried not to look frightened at him.

-We'll talk about this conversation later, we're not done yet, my dear wife!"he had warned , raising up his hand as he was about to slap her and in anger to his wife who remained silent,trying to be brave for herself and for her son's sake.

-It's not the first time, I got used to your slaps, my dear husband.."had said Belle in the same tone as he did.

After that, John rushed up to his office to get what he needed for work and rushed out from the house. When Belle heard him slaming the door, she had bursted into tears, tears of frustration and anger.

-ARGH! I can't take this! ANYMORE!"she shouted by grabbing her hair, like she wanted to rip them apart and out of control by her anger, she threw her unfinished breakfast from the table to the floor with such hasty and had let out her anger with a yelling of a mad woman.

The only thing she didn't knew is that Alex was watching her, hidding behind the door, scared by that sudden and violent reaction coming from his desperate mother.

...

**Author: So how it went? Did you guys liked it? Share me your thoughts! Let me say that english, it isn't my first language here, so please be kind with me? Okay? See ya!**


End file.
